A Shiver In My Bones
by Vicky Ocean
Summary: Shada D'ukal realizes she's not alone anymore. Talon Karrde/Shada D'ukal UST. Part 2 of Scenes From A Peculiar Affair series.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thank you to everyone that has continued to read and review these fics. I'm glad I'm not the only one a little obsessed with Karrde and Shada.

I seem to have stolen a good many tropes from the Stargate fandom for this fic.

* * *

**Setting: About six months after Timothy Zahn's _Visions of the Future_ and my story _A New Alliance _**

* * *

Their contact was a customs inspector named Valtz who had made quite a fortune for himself by looking the other way when certain cargos came and went. He had contacted Karrde claiming to have information that he would find very interesting. So, of course, here they were.

They would be meeting Valtz at his family's compound away from the prying eyes of the planetary capital. Since it was in a very conservative area away from the offworld influences of the spaceport, Shada would pose as Karrde's wife. Apparently, the natives didn't consider it seemly for a female to be in the company of three males, none of which was her husband. It was a role she had played often enough over her years as a bodyguard for her various employers. At least she could rely on Karrde not to take advantage of the ruse as some of the others had tried.

Shada dressed carefully, making sure she followed the strict customs of the females of this world. She put on a long full skirt and a loose tunic. She braided her hair and pinned it to the back of her head with several zenji needles. Then she draped the big sheer veil over her head, securing it with a metal circlet. She folded the veil back from her face and wrapped it around her shoulders before pinning it with a broach the way the less traditional women of the planet did. She checked herself in the mirror making sure that none of her hair was exposed. According to the information she had gotten from Karrde, a female showing her hair in public was a big no-no here. She really hated these backward Outer Rim planets.

She left her quarters and met up with Karrde, Chin, and Aves in the hanger. "Will this do?" she asked Karrde, gesturing to the veil.

He looked her over intently, searching for any stray pieces of hair. "That should be sufficient for an offworlder," he told her.

"You know, I don't understand the point of these scarves," Aves said conversationally as he climbed into the driver's seat of the airspeeder.

"It's a local custom," Karrde told him sliding into the back seat next to Shada. "Women cover their hair because a female's hair is considered to be very erotic."

"Yeah, well, you can still see their hair through the thing, so what's the point? It's like a tease."

Shada leaned forward between Aves and Chin's seats. "Don't you find my hair erotic, Aves?" she asked in a mock sultry tone.

Karrde and Chin laughed.

"Not particularly," Aves said glancing back over at her. "I mean it's always pretty, but it doesn't make me want to drag you off to my quarters. No offence, Shada."

"None taken," she grinned and sat back in her seat.

"I think perhaps the concealment has eroticized it tremendously over time for them." Karrde offered. "The longing for what you can't have."

"I'm a simple guy. I like regular erotic parts just fine."

* * *

They pulled up in front of the compound. Karrde handed her out of the speeder and offered his arm. "Are you ready, my dear wife?"

Shada noted the vaguely amused expression on his face. "You do delight in a masquerade, don't you, Karrde?"

He shrugged. "One learns a lot from walking in another's boots."

"True. I must say I'm a bit curious to see what one learns about walking in Mistress Karrde's boots. Has there ever been real Mistress Karrde at some point?" she asked giving him a sidelong look. She _was_ curious. Karrde revealed very little of his past to even those closest to him.

"Not other than my grandmother."

"How fascinating." Very interesting- a grandmother, not a mother. "I look forward to hearing about this great lady."

"One day perhaps." His lips twisted into a mysterious smile. She doubted that day would ever come.

There was a young man waiting for them at the gates of the compound. "Captain Karrde, be welcome. I'm Shon, Inspector Valtz's assistant."

Karrde nodded in greeting. "These are my associates, Aves and Chin and this is my wife."

Shon bowed deeply. "Thank you for honoring us with your presence. If you'll follow me?"

Shon led them into the house to an office where Inspector Valtz was waiting for them. He came around a large ostentatious desk to greet them. "Karrde, so good of you to come." They shook hands and then Valtz focused on Shada. "Is this your new woman then?"

Karrde glanced at her, clearly amused. "Let us say that I am her new man."

Valtz laughed and clapped Karrde on the back. "That's often the way of it then, isn't it?"

Shada kept her serene smile and did not roll her eyes.

"Shon would be happy to take Mistress Karrde on a tour of the marketplace while we discuss business," Valtz offered. "I'm sure there is much to amuse her there."

"Aves, why don't you join her," Karrde told him.

"Gladly. There's nothing I enjoy more than a good marketplace," he replied with more than a trace of sarcasm.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The market square was like a hundred others she'd seen throughout the galaxy. Stalls set up with a variety of goods from food to handicrafts to random bits of machinery and a few droids. Shada and Aves pretended to be fascinated while keeping their eyes open for any odd activity.

"These ghost women are really creeping me out," Aves said indicating the figures walking around with large sheer veils completely covering them to their knees. Rather like children might cover themselves with a sheet pretending to be ghosts.

"You're not the only one."

Shon was very young, very enthusiastic about his duties, and very curious about the galaxy beyond his world. He peppered Aves with questions that he answered as good naturedly as he could.

Shada could feel the eyes of the locals on them. Especially the women's eyes on her. They were likely focused on her because she wasn't following the strictest customs of dress as they were. Perhaps she should have worn the veil covering her face as they did, but that would have hampered her ability to fight should the need arise.

They were exiting a stall when the end of Shada's veil got caught on something pulling it off the back of her head.

Aves laughed, "Watch it, Grace." He unhooked the fabric from the protruding piece of metal it had caught on.

Shada quickly pulled the veil back over her hair, but it was too late. A large group of women surrounded them. "Come with us," they said grasping at her.

"No."

"These are offworlders. They don't understand our traditions," Shon protested.

"It doesn't matter."

"Her husband is a powerful man doing business with Inspector Valtz. Neither will be pleased at this treatment."

"It doesn't matter," they repeated and more women came, continuing to encircle them.

Shada saw Aves's hand go to his blaster.

"Don't do it, Aves."

"Shada?"

"I'll go with the," she told him "Just get Karrde and Valtz to sort this out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It will be fine."

"Well, kriff." Aves released his grip on his blaster. "Karrde's going to be pissed."

* * *

The women took her to what looked like some sort of temple complex made of white washed stone. They didn't speak to her. They led her down long twisting corridors and down steps to the bowels of the building. Everything was white and brightly lit.

Finally they reached a big round room with silver metal doors set into the walls. They took her to one of the cells. A bundle of cloth was thrust into her hands and they began tugging at her clothes.

"I'll do it," she told them.

They stared at her as she quickly disrobed and pulled the rough long sleeved shift over her head. They pointed to her boots and she took those off as well. They pulled the zenji needles from her hair and her thick braid fell down her back. They took her clothes and the door slid shut behind them.

Now alone, she looked around the tiny cell. It was white washed stone, same as everything else, with a bright glow panel on the ceiling. There was a metal bench attached to the wall and a basic refresher behind a half wall.

Shada sat down on the bench and leaned against the wall. There was nothing to do but wait. Hopefully, this would be sorted out soon.

* * *

Shada jerked awake as the door slid open. She stood up hopefully, but a small bowl was pushed through the door before it slid closed again. She sighed and went and picked it up. It contained some sort of unappetizing gruel and a round piece of bread. She set it aside and sighed deeply. Surely, Karrde would get this sorted out soon. It felt like she'd been here for hours but she really had no way to gage how long she'd been here.

* * *

The door opened again and Shada stood. Another bowl of food was slid in before the doors closed. She went over and picked it up. It seemed like she was going to be here for a while. Might as well eat.

* * *

It was cold. Shada sat on the bench hugging her knees to her chest rocking slightly to prevent herself from shivering. She reached around and unclasped her braid. She shook her hair out and huddled down again

* * *

Shada lay curled on the bench trying to sleep, but it was all but impossible. Every time she fell asleep she awoke shivering. She wished they would at least turn the light off.

* * *

The door opened again and this time she didn't jump up. She knew it wouldn't be Karrde. She'd been here for days and he still hadn't come. He'd abandoned her. She knew she shouldn't have cast her lot with him. He was just a low fringer with no honor.

A bowl of food was slid in. She just lay there staring at it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Had she been here for months? It felt like it. She sat shivering in the corner of the cell. The stone floor didn't seem as cold as the metal bench.

The door slid open. Instead of a bowl sliding in, two of the veiled women entered. They pulled her to her feet. Shada stood unsteadily and they tugged at her shift. Shada stood there passively as they took it off and put her own clothes on her. They led her from the cell to the big circular room.

Standing there with his usual bemused smirk playing across his lips was Talon Karrde.

Finally.

"Well, Mistress Karrde, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into."

Shada had never been so happy to see anyone in her entire life. She rushed over to him. "Shut up and give me your coat."

The veiled figures behind her clucked in disapproval.

The sardonic smile left his face and his eyes tracked over her in concern. "Of course." He shed his coat and settled it over her shoulders. She thrust her arms through the sleeves and reveled in the warmth lingering from his body heat. Her hands automatically found their way into the pockets. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Get me out of here." She shivered involuntarily despite his coat.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Any other time she would have at the very least given him an irritated raised eyebrow at his presumption, but she leaned into the warmth of his body and the comfort of his solid presence. "Let's go."

He led her quickly down the long corridors and up the stairs to the entrance of the temple complex. His right hand hovered over the blaster strapped to his leg the whole way. Outside, it was dark. It felt strange after all the time she had spent in that bright white cell. Aves and Valtz were waiting by a landspeeder. When Aves saw her emerge with Karrde's arm around her, he rushed over clearly worried, "Shada, are you okay?"

"I'm very cold." Karrde's arm tightened around her and she longed to turn herself fully into his warm embrace. But there was a part of her that knew that was the last thing she needed to do.

Aves opened the door of the speeder. Shada slid in the backseat and Karrde was right beside her. He touched the small glow panel on. "Turn off the light," she told him. "I'm so sick of the light."

"In a moment. Let me see your eyes." Karrde's hand was warm on her face and she leaned into it closing her eyes. "Shada, open your eyes," he said with quiet command. With great reluctance, she opened them and met Karrde's concerned blue gaze. "They're dilated. I think you may have been drugged."

"I don't feel like myself," she admitted.

"Valtz, do you have a med droid at your compound?" Karrde called to the man driving the speeder.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Aves, have the med droid from the _Wild Karrde_ brought to us immediately."

"On it."

Karrde turned off the light. He wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and gave a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

Shada awoke with a start when the canopy of the landspeeder opened. "It's okay," Karrde's soothing voice said. "You're safe." He helped her out of the speeder and led her into the house still holding her closely.

Chin was waiting for them in the foyer. "Shada, you okay?"

"I don't think so, Chin."

"I'll see about something warm for her to eat and send your droid to you as soon as it arrives," Valtz told them.

Karrde gestured with his head for Chin to follow Valtz. Karrde began guiding her down a hall and she stumbled, her knees feeling weak. He caught her before she could fall and shifted his grip to keep her upright. Aves was instantly at her other side to help support her and they half carried her into the bedroom. They sat her on the bed. Karrde stripped the stupid veil from her head and sat beside her. Aves immediately went to the climate control panel and turned the heat up.

Shada held Karrde's coat wrapped tightly about her. She was desperately trying not to fall back on the bed and pass out. She had definitely been drugged.

Aves came over and stood with his arms crossed over his chest watching her intently. "She's not okay."

"Shada, what did they do to you?" Karrde asked.

"Nothing." She tired to focus on his face, but his pale blue eyes just looked so cold and icy, despite the concern she saw there. She shivered and looked up at Aves instead. He offered her a smile that was supposed to have been comforting, but just looked pained. "Just bright white cold for days on end."

"Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No. No one touched me."

"Good."

"I'm so cold, Karrde." She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else for very long.

"I know, my dear." His warm hand caressed her cheek. "You'll soon be warm again."

Aves handed him a blanket and Karrde wrapped it around her shoulders. She clutched it tightly to her and leaned into Karrde.

The door opened and Chin came in with a tray bearing a large bowl of hearty stew and a carafe of caf. She huddled in her blanket with Karrde's arm around her keeping her upright and dug into the stew. It was gloriously warm and rich.

Chin prepared her a cup of caf and gave it to her. "Don't eat so fast. You'll be sick."

Shada could feel the three men exchanging worried glances over her head as she ate.

A short while later the door opened and DH-7 entered. "Please examine Shada. We believe she may have been drugged," Karrde told it. He gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "We'll be waiting outside."

* * *

Karrde entered the bedroom again after Aves and Chin had departed with the med droid. Shada was lying curled up in the bed under the covers still clutching his coat closely to her.

DH-7 had confirmed the Shada had an unknown drug in her system that seemed to have mild hallucinogenic properties. Rather than risking complications from an interaction he suggested it would be safest to allow it to wear off on its own. He had also recommended keeping her as warm as possible and to monitor her until the drug was completely out of her system.

Karrde sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and gently pushed the hair from her face. "Shada," he said softly. She awoke with a start with her eyes still unfocused. Karrde sat back quickly in case she lashed out, but her reflexes were still far too sluggish for him to worry. "Why don't you have a long hot shower? That will make you feel better."

"Good idea." She sat up and Karrde pulled the covers back. She got shakily to her feet, her weariness weighing heavily on her. Karrde had a hand at her elbow steadying her as she walked to the refresher. He reached into the hydroshower and turned on the hot water. Shada leaned against the sink gathering her wavering strength. Karrde left and brought back her nightclothes, robe, and a clean pair of socks.

"Will you be okay alone? Or do you want me to stay?"

"I don't want to be alone," she said, but that hadn't been what she had meant to say even if it was the truth. She shook her head. "Don't listen to me. I don't know what I'm saying. I'll be okay. Really."

His expression was troubled, but he nodded. "Just call if you need anything. I'll be right outside."

"Okay."

He left her alone then and she wished he'd stayed, but at the same time realizing that wasn't the rational part of her thinking that. Just the drug and the days of forced solitude.

She shed his coat and her clothes and dimmed the lights. The bright light reflecting off the pale tile reminded her too much of her cell. She stepped into the hot spray of water. It was one of the best things she'd ever felt. She stayed there so long Karrde knocked on the door. "Shada, are you still okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment."

"Take your time."

The heat from the dryer felt delightful too. She had stood under it a good bit longer than necessary to dry her hair.

When she finally came out of the refresher, she felt a little better. She seemed to be able to be more easily string together her thoughts. The light was dim in the bedroom. Karrde watched her from where he was lying in the bed. "Feel better?"

"Much. Thanks." She stared at him for a moment wondering what he was doing in what was supposed to be her bed. Then it all came back. They were supposed to be a couple. She was Karrde's 'new woman'. A lot of good that role had done for her on this damned world.

He seemed to sense the direction of her thoughts. "I would leave you by yourself to rest, but you shouldn't be unattended until that drug is out of your system."

Which was logical, but her mind didn't seem to be operating on logic at the moment. "Right. I'd as soon not die alone either." That didn't come out right. "Thank you for looking out for me."

He looked slightly shocked, merely said, "Of course."

She lay down heavily on her side of the bed and pulled the blankets piled there over her. Karrde turned out the light and she was almost instantly asleep.

In the night she awoke to find herself shivering despite her blankets. Without thought she slid over to the warm body on the other side of the bed. "Shada? Are you alright?"

"I'm cold."

"Come here then." He lifted his arm and she slipped under it, laying her head on his warm chest. He hissed as if in pain. "Your feet are like Hoth. Where are your socks?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, but did not move her icy feet away from where she had entangled them with his.

He held her closely and she gave a contented sigh before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Three days of dealing with religious fundamentalists that refused to listen to any logic that wasn't their own and worrying about Shada had left Karrde exhausted and mentally drained. However, he was unable to go back to sleep and it had everything with the woman clinging onto him as if she would burrow into him if she could. She lay half on top of him with her legs entwined with his. Despite the circumstances that brought her to that position he could not deny that he enjoyed the feel of Shada pressed so intimately against him. In fact, it was something he wished would have occurred under more pleasant circumstances.

Solo and Mara were right, he was in big trouble in regards to Shada.

He'd always had a rule to never to get romantically involved with anyone he worked with, especially anyone he employed. He'd never been particularly tempted before. With Shada he was more than tempted. He'd always found her attractive and more than a little intriguing. But there had never been an opportunity to explore anything when she worked with Mazzic. Then she had come with him to find Car'das and he found his admiration and attraction growing. Perhaps he had been a fool to believe he could ignore that attraction once she started working for him.

It had been longer than he liked to admit that he'd had any female companionship at all. Maybe he should go away for a bit and indulge himself in a nice little no strings affair and work all this sexual frustration out of his system.

He looked down at the woman in his arms and sighed heavily. That type of affair wasn't nearly as appealing as it used to be. He didn't merely desire Shada. He also craved her companionship. He missed her when she wasn't at his side.

One of his hands drifted up into her long thick hair. He liked the silky feel of it running through his fingers. Unlike Aves, he did find her beautiful hair erotic. She seemed to be soothed by him stroking her hair and some of the tension in her body eased.

Yes, it would be very easy for him to get used to Shada in his bed. It had certainly been easy for him to get used to her in his life. He didn't know what he had done without her there before. He knew a lot of people assumed that she was already sharing his bed as many assumed she and Mazzic had been lovers all those years. He didn't believe that was the case but he didn't know for certain.

He didn't think it was a one sided attraction either. He was a man who noticed things and he had noticed that the attraction did seem quite mutual even if she like him had been fighting against it.

He didn't quite know how to proceed though. He didn't want to scare her away. Or worse for her to feel obligated to him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The next day she awoke alone buried under a pile of blankets and wondered if sleeping in Karrde's arms had been a dream. She almost hoped it was. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to look Karrde in the eye after clinging to him so desperately. Still, it was more than a little disturbing how good it had felt.

"How are you feeling?"

Shada looked over the blankets and saw Aves sitting in a chair the corner.

"Better I think. Not so cold."

"That's good." Aves got up and walked over to peer down at her. "Your eyes don't look quite so unfocused. I'll go get the med droid and some breakfast for you. The boss and Chin are with Valtz trying to wrap up this deal as quickly as possible. We should be out of here soon."

"I'm glad."

Shortly after Aves left, DH-7 came in to examine her. The drug had nearly dissipated from her system. She felt more like herself though still incredibly tired and a little chilled. Aves came back with a steaming bowl of some kind of porridge with bits of dried fruit in it. He watched her closely with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Aves," she told him.

"I shouldn't have let them take you."

"It's not your fault," she told him and it was true. She should have been more careful. "We couldn't have started shooting right there in the market."

"Karrde was livid." She didn't doubt that. He always took prodigious care of his people. "We had no idea what it was like there until this morning. Valtz said there are rumors that women have gone mad there." She could believe that too. "It took a lot for us to spring you, too. I thought Karrde was going to shoot someone before the end of it. They were determined to hold you for a full lunar cycle. The boss had me pulling assets to the area in case we had to stage a raid."

Her brain finally caught up to what Aves was saying. _A full lunar cycle._ "Wait. What?"

"You don't think we'd have left you there, do you?" he asked looking very hurt at the idea.

"Not that. How long was I there?"

"A little over three days."

"Only three days? It felt like months." She had been convinced it has been several months at least.

"I guess that was the drugs."

"I guess so."

* * *

Shada woke to a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked groggily trying to throw the heavy covers off but only getting tangled up in them. She looked around wildly. She was in her cabin on board the _Wild Karrde_ and Karrde was sitting on the edge of her bed, his expression full of concern.

"Nothing," he said. "I apologize for intruding into your quarters uninvited, but you didn't answer the door when I rang to bring you dinner. I was worried."

Shada rubbed her eyes and flopped back on her pillows. She still felt exhausted. "It's fine. I guess I was just sleeping hard."

"How are you feeling?" he asked studying her intently.

"Better. My head's not so loopy feeling. I don't feel as cold either, but I still feel tired."

"Good. I glad you're on the mend." He smiled. "You had me very scared for a while."

"I'm tougher than that, Karrde," she told him, but in truth she doubted herself. She had only been held three days.

"I know. That's what scared me. I don't like seeing you like that. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you out sooner."

"I'll be fine," she said trying to brush his apology and concern away.

"Yes, you will be." The intensity in his gaze made her a little uncomfortable especially with the memory of being wrapped tightly in his arms last night.

He rose to his feet and retrieved a tray from the dresser. She stared down at the cup on the tray suspiciously. It didn't look or smell like caf. "What is this?"

"Hot chocolate. Skywalker's fond of it. I keep it on hand for him."

Shada smiled. "You're such a good host."

"I try."

"Is it any good?"

"Not bad. It's on the sweet side. I thought you might enjoy it."

She took a tentative sip. "Hmm. That's nice."

"I'm happy you like it."

She took a longer sip, savoring the taste. "Did we get what we needed from Valtz?"

"Yes and at a significant discount I might add."

Shada grimaced at the thought that she had been the cause of so much drama. "Will the information be useful?"

"I think so. We'll discuss it when we get back to the base."

She toyed with her food, eating little. She didn't seem to have much of an appetite. She tried to ignore Karrde sitting on her bed. She kept thinking how nice it would be to pull him back on the bed and bury herself in his arms again and sleep. Maybe the drug still wasn't completely out of her system. "I'm not really hungry," she said finally giving up on eating.

"Would you like some more hot chocolate?"

"No, I think I'll just go back to sleep."

He nodded and reached out gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Sleep well." Then he picked up the tray and left.

* * *

She was crossing the garden terrace near the main building of the base when her step faltered. Karrde was lounging in a chair with his feet propped up on the rim of the firepit carefully peeling a shuura fruit with a small knife. There was a bottle of Whyren's Reverve along with two glasses and a bowl of the fruit on the table at his elbow. It wasn't an unusual scene. Karrde liked the outdoors and frequently took in the sunset on the terrace when he had the time. But she knew that at that moment he was supposed to be on a secure Holonet connection with General Bel Iblis which was exactly why she had decided to walk this way.

She changed her trajectory and went over to stand towering over him with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing, lying in wait for me?"

The knife in his hands paused and Karrde glanced up at her. "Well, you _have_ been avoiding me, my dear Shada."

A protest was on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it, because it was true. She had been avoiding him.

He resumed peeling the shuura fruit. "You have also been avoiding Aves and Chin. Aves thinks you're angry at him because he let them take you." He looked up her again. "Do sit down and stop glowering at me."

She sat on the edge of the fire pit near his feet. The fire felt good as it warmed her back against the slight chill in the air. "I'm not angry at Aves," she told him.

"I know," he said. He set the knife and fruit down on a plate and then poured her a glass of whiskey. "You're embarrassed."

She looked off at the setting sun and took a sip. He was right. She was embarrassed. She was embarrassed that she had been careless enough to allow her hair to be exposed. She was embarrassed that her short imprisonment had nearly undone her. She was embarrassed that they had all seen her so weak. She was embarrassed that she had clung to Karrde like a scared little girl. She was embarrassed that she had enjoyed lying in his arms. She was embarrassed that she was attracted to employer.

He cut the fruit into pieces before handing the plate to her. "You really have no reason to be embarrassed. I can assure you none of us think the less of you. Nor will we tell anyone what occurred."

"That's the point. Nothing occurred. They didn't do anything to me and I fell apart."

"You didn't fall apart. You were drugged," he reminded her. He studied the knife in his hands. "I've found sometimes being alone with your own thoughts can be worse than any physical torture devised. That you can fight against, but it's difficult to fight against your own mind. And you've not had an easy time of it lately. You had your entire way of life and your home taken from you. That's a lot to deal with even for someone as strong as you."

She picked up a piece of fruit and ate it so she didn't have to say anything. Shuura fruit was her favorite. Karrde knew that of course.

"Shada," he said quietly and she focused on him again. "Everyone needs a little help now and again. That's nothing to be ashamed of. You would have done the same for us."

She sighed. "You're right, of course. I just find it… difficult to rely on others."

"You don't say," Karrde said trying for a small smile. "Whether you like it or not you are one of us now and we take care of our own."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I do appreciate everything you've done for me since I joined you, Karrde. You have been very good to me."

"I'm getting far more in the bargain I assure you," he told her his smile broadening.

Shada returned his smile.

"And if nothing else I think we've all learned an important lesson from this experience about not underestimating a culture just because we may think their ways are backwards."

"That's true."

Shada looked off again to watch the sun sliding beyond the horizon. They sat in companionable silence for a long while sipping their whiskey and eating the fruit. She had missed this the last few days that she had been avoiding him. The easy companionship that she felt with him had been completely unexpected, but now it left a hole in her life when it wasn't there.

"Karrde," she said finally breaking the silence. "I'd like your help with something."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"As I'm sure you know, the majority of Mistryl fees go toward taking care of the people of Emberlene." He nodded. "I have always sent whatever extra I could to my family as well. Since I was cast out, I've been worried that my family may not have gotten their due. It seems like the kind of petty revenge the Eleven might engage in. I've repeatedly sent them money, but it keeps getting returned. I don't know if it's the Eleven's doing or if my family is so ashamed of me that they won't accept it." She looked down at the drink in her hands.

"I'm sure that's not the case, my dear," he said gently. "Anyone who knew you would know you'd never behave dishonorably."

"You don't understand. I haven't even seen my family in over twenty years. Who know what they have been told about me?"

"So you want me to discretely get the money to them?" Karrde asked.

"If anyone can find a way, it's you."

He smiled at that. "I appreciate your confidence." His expression turned thoughtful. "Would you like to get them off of Emberlene? I'm sure we could get them off and settled somewhere else less harsh."

She was surprised by the offer. She hadn't expected him to want to involve himself and his organization so deeply in her family's problems. She didn't know why she kept expecting Talon Karrde to behave as her other employers had. He had repeatedly proved himself to be the most honorable of men and he took on his employees problems as his own.

"I'm not sure they'd leave. I'm not even sure they'll even take money from me. They're very proud people. Especially my mother."

"I suppose you got that honest then."

She shrugged. "My uncle was always more practical than the rest of them. He'd probably be the best contact."

"I'll get in contact with him and see where we stand." He reached out and took her hand. "You don't need to worry about this anymore. I'll take care of it."

She knew he would and felt a great nagging weight lift off of her. "Thank you so much." She squeezed his hand. "It's been on my mind, especially since- well, you know." She didn't want to talk about the thoughts that had been running through her mind during her imprisonment.

"You know you can come to me for anything," he said not releasing her hand. "I mean that."

"I know you do."

The End


End file.
